Lilyshine's Journey
Note: Lilyshine, Dewwhisker, Medowpaw, and Fury © Mistysun. Tangled © Birchy Eaglestar.png|Eaglestar Shimmertail.png|Shimmertail Lilyshine and Dewwhisker.png|Lilyshine and Dewwhisker Prolouge I woke up in a comfy nest surrounded by herbs, "You're awake!" said a pale gray she-cat. "Who are you?" I questioned. "Where's Mom and Dad? Where's Dewkit, Stonetail, Medowkit? Where am I?" It must've been night because it was very dark. "Slow down little one. I'm Sparrowleaf, StoneClan's medicine cat. Dewkit, Medowkit, and Stonetail are fine. You are in my den." she said sweetly. "And Mom and Dad?" I asked. "I'm sorry Lilykit. Eaglestar and Shimmertail are dead." she winced. "No...no.....NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! TAKE ME TO THEM! I'LL SHOW YOU THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" I cried. "It's okay sweetie. I'll take you to them." she coaxed rubbing her tail on my back. Eaglestar was covered in scratches so it made sense he was dead but Shimmertail didn't have a scratch on her. "How could she have died! She doesn't have a scratch on her!" "She loved your dad so much. So,so much." she said shaking her head. I held back the tears,"How did we meet you guys anyhow?" I asked. "Back when Eaglestar was only Eagle, Stonestar was his best friend. They each started a "Clan". Stone Clan was thriving while Eagle Clan was not. Your "Clan"s survivors traveled here when the...." she started, "when the DOGS came" she snarled. Chapter One: The Awakening I had just ended my vigil along with Dewpaw.....well Dewwhisker now. I'm now Lilyshine! I now share a den with Masktail, Rockypath, Sliverpelt, Creamstripe, Cocotail, Robinwillow, Troutcatcher, Tawnyleaf, and Flowerpetal. I would share a den with Blinkyflame and Sugarplum.....but they're expecting kits! Blinkyflame and Troutcatcher are an obvious couple; but Sugarplum mated with a newbie whose name is Bushybrow. It was love at first sight she said. Oh well, they'll join us soon. Dewwhisker and I went to our new den and fell asleep. I had a....a prophecy. I saw Meadowpaw and Muddyspots in their den (Sparrowleaf died two moons ago) sleeping. I walked outside and saw my father,yes the dead Eaglestar, crawl to me. He said,"Lilyshine, go to our old home. There is still Eagle Clan blood around there," he then faded into a mist and I woke up instantly. This was for me to do. Now. I woke up Dewwhisker and told her what had happened and we ran into the sunset. Chapter Two: Enter the Forest It only took two days to get to former Eagle Clan territory.On the third day Dewwhisker came across a den with two mewling kits in it. One was pure white and one white with black stripes. They opened their eyes and the white one was albino and the black and white one had scars across her eyes. They were fresh. "Who would do this to poor kits!" wailed Dewwhisker. We each picked one kit up and continued down the underground den. We shortly came across a dead body. It was a white she cat, her neck torn open, blood trickling from her mouth. We buried her and continued. Someone had to survive besides these kits! Farther down we came across a white tom with black stripes and a pure white tom. They were injured badly but told us that there was still three more cats to save and that they were with the cats that attacked them. There were three cats, about apprentice age, hurt badly from the fight. An orange she-cat, a gray tom, and a brown and tan tabby she-cat. In the very back though, there was one last cat. A light gray tom with darker flecks. I remembered them clearly now! Orangepaw, Crowpaw, Swiftpaw, and Quailpaw! They along with Blizzardstorm, Darkbreeze, Willownose, Roseykit, and Streamkit had been left behind due to sickness! She was about to start licking everyone's wounds when she heard horrible hissing..... Chapter Three: The True Battle Lilyshine spun her head in a split second. What she saw were two large cats who smelled like blood. "Run! NOW!" screamed Dewwhisker to the hurt cats.'' '' The first cat was brown, her pelt all tattered. The she-cat's eyes glinted with hatred. The green eye and orange eye were truly terrifying. She was about to scream when she saw the other cat there. He was twice as terrifying as the she-cat. His blackish-brown fur made her think of ashes of dead bodies on the floor. No, she couldn't think of that now. She had to finish examining her challenger. His fur was matted with blood and his orange eye laughed at her.'' He thinks I'm weak''. He saw his other eye, or where his other eye was supposed to be. All that was left was a deep gash. His ear was shredded and his claws long. It was time. "How dare you try to save our prisoners!" the she-cat hissed,"I'm Tangled and he's Fury. Give in now or prepare to die!" I could hear Fury pounce on Dewwhisker with a sickening crunch. Tangled pounced on me but I was ready. I clawed her in the face and she hissed in pain. "You think you're so tough! To think I was going to go easy on you!" she hissed in fury. She pounced knocking me to the floor. I then heard ripping, my own flesh was being shredded.'' Oh StarClan no''! I bit her paw and twisted it until I heard a snap. I had broken her paw. She fell to the ground."You stupid piece of foxdung!" she screamed and I did a swift blow to the head to knock her out for a while. Fury went away to help his hurt partner. Dewwhisker was not moving a bit. Star Clan, please spare her! It's not her time! I ran as fast as I could with my wounds. Her neck was torn and she was hurt badly but still alive. Thank StarClan. Just as she was to carry her out she heard Fury hissing. The fight was not over, yet. Chapter Four: Fight for Life Lilyshine had to make a choice. Stay and fight, possibly killing Dewwhisker or get help, possibly killing her other friends. She looked at Dewwhisker, life draining out of her. She chose to run. She grabbed Dewwhisker and ran up the tunnels, Fury behind her. She ran into Quailpaw ,"Get us help now Quailpaw! Dewwhisker needs help!" Quailpaw ran back to the main tunnel as Lilyshine fought off Fury. He made a good swipe at her eye, blood gushing from the wound. Her eye closed, she pounced onto his back trying to cause damage. He turned, Lilyshine still on him, into the wall of the tunnel. Everything went black. Category:Fan Fictions